


Sun in the Sky

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legend passed through the women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun in the Sky

The legend passed through the women. Names changed, but the blood knew. Shmi's mother told her the legend before dying, and the young woman held tight to it. The comfort of knowing she was not crazy when she could feel the energy around her, answering her small demands, gave her the strength to continue.

When she realized she was carrying a child, the legend gave her peace of mind. Slavery would be hard for her child, but it was time for the legend to bear fruit once more.

This child, this Sunrider disguised as a Skywalker, would change the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> [Nomi Sunrider](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Nomi_Sunrider) is well worth reading up on if you like fascinating Jedi women.


End file.
